A semiconductor chip and a method for its manufacture are described in publication Application DE 100 40448 A1. A composite layer consisting of an active layer and a base layer is arranged on a substrate. In addition, a reinforcement layer and an auxiliary carrier layer, which are applied to the base layer galvanically before the substrate is detached, are added to the composite layer. For manipulating the semiconductor chip formed from the composite layer, a film is laminated on the side of the detached substrate.
A semiconductor chip is known from Utility Patent DE 202 200 258 U1 that comprises a semiconductor layer that is grown on a substrate, separated with a pulsed laser from a substrate and bonded to a carrier with its side that was detached from the substrate.